royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MisLuck/Dolls I own
Ever After High Signatures * Raven Queen - European Version and collector brought second wave. * Apple White - European Version. * Madelaine Hatter - bought from collector, all items with her, box missing (US diary). * Briar Beauty - Bought as nude doll so not sure what line but got her the basic dress. Wears thronecoming shoes that came with the doll. Another European Version. * Ashlynn Ella - One from collector and her hair is opened, all items in, box missing (US diary). Other is European Version. * Hunter Huntsman - European Version. * Cerise Hood - European Version. * Lizzie Hearts - European version. * Poppy o' Hair - European Version. * Holly o' Hair - European Version. * Dexter Charming - flat hair mistake. * Blondie Lockes - European Version. * Duchess Swan - German Version, all three. :D * Kitty Chesire - * Cedar Wood - bought used, has all items with her, no box (German diary). * Ginger Breadhouse - German Version * Darling Charming - US Version. * Faybelle Thorn - US Version and UK version. * Rosabella beauty - US Version and germany version. * Bunny Blanc - US Version. * Alistair Wonderland - US Version. * Melody Piper - US Version. * Farrah Goodfairy - UK version. * C. A Cupid - German version Legacy Day * Apple White - bought from collector, all items in, box missing. Guessing European. * Raven Queen - bought from private person, collar cut but all items and box in. Guessing European. * Ashlynn Ella - European Version. * Cerise Hood - European version. * Briar Beauty - bought from collector, all items in, no box. Guessing European. * Madeline Hatter - German version Getting Fairest * Raven Queen - European Version. * Apple Queen - European Version. * Madelaine Hatter - European Version and German version. * Briar Beauty - European Version. Thronecoming * Raven Queen - German Version (2), one not sure * Apple White - European version. * Blondie Lockes - German Version and European Version. * C. A. Cupid - European version. Spring Unsprung * Briar Beauty - German version. Way Too Wonderland * Kitty Chesire - German version * Lizzie Hearts - German version Hat-Tastic Party *Cerise Hood - US version *Madeline Hatter - UK version *Briar Beauty - German version Through the Woods *C.A. Cupid - used, all parts in *Ashlynn Ella - US version Date Night *Raven Queen *Dexter Charming Fairest on Ice *Ashlynn Ella - used, all parts in Sugar Coated * Madelaine Hatter - American version. *Holly O' Hair - American version *Cedar Wood - US Version. Enchanted Picnic *Blondie Lockes - US version. *Raven Queen - US version. Book Party *Lizzie Hearts - US Version. School Spirit * Raven Queen - US version, missing an earring * Apple White - US version Dragon Games *Harelow - US version. *Deerla - US version. *Featherly - US version. *Raven Queen - US version. *Mira Shards - European version. *Darling Charming - US version. *Holly O' Hair - US version Budget Signatures *Raven Queen - UK Version *Apple White - UK Version Birthday Ball *Duchess Swan - US Version Epic Winter *Veronicub - US version *Foxanne - US version *Madeline Hatter - German Version *Apple White - German Version and UK version *Briar Beauty - German Version *Blondie Lockes - German Version *Crystal Winter - German Version Related dolls * Gigi Grant - bought from collector, all items in, box missing * Whisp is on the making (customized doll) Getting * Meeshell Mermaid - UK version (no idea when they will get it but it was 10e! and they'll inform when the patch comes <3) Other Dolls Frozen *Elsa - Ice version - Disney *Elsa - Coronation and sleep time set *Anna - Coronation and sleep time set Monster High (will look into) *Draculaura - Basic, Sweet 16, Ghouls Rule, Picture Day, Freaky Fusion, Monster Exchange *Abbey Dominable - School's out, Ghouls Rule, Picture Day, *Howleen - Ghouls Fair *Ghoulia - *Twyla - 13 wishes, School, circus *Frankie - Ghouls Rule, 13 wishes, Ghoul Spirit, Freak Du Chick *Operetta - Campus Stroll, Fusion, Picture Day, 1 other *Robecca - basic, fusion *Sirena von Boo *Bonita Femur *Kjersti Trollson *Spectra Vondergeist - School's out, Ghoul's Night Out, Getting Ghostly *Lagoona Blue - Classroom *3 create a monster *Rochelle Goyle - the one with luggage and Freak Du Chick playset *Clawdeen - 2 Ghouls Alive, School's out *Amanita Nightshade *Elissabat *Catty Noir - 2 13 version, Boo york version *Jane boolittle - 2 *Jinafire Long - Basic, Circus *Skelita Calaveras, 2 basic, art class *Elle Eedee *Honey Swamp - circus Barbie Will look into Disney Descants *Lonnie - Basic *Lonnie - Coronation *Evie - Basic *Mal - Basic *Mal - Coronation Category:Blog posts